One Week
by Pink Leopard
Summary: The gang is trying to work on a history project when Joey and Mai started fighting. Who didn't see that coming? JoeyxMai


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the Bare Naked Ladies or "One Week". Please don't sue me.  
  
One week By: Pink Leopard  
  
Joey sat down on floor chewing his pencil to splinters. Mai looked up from her history book and rolled her eyes. Yugi sat on his bed scribbling down the names of Cleopatra's family members. Téa sat beside him sketching Marc Antony and Caesar. Tristan's eyes were trying to focus on his textbook but his eyes kept watching Joey and Mai. They were constantly bickering yesterday; he was surprised that they weren't killing each other now.  
  
// Its been one week since you looked at me //  
  
// Cocked your head to the side and said I'm angry //  
  
// Five days since you laughed at me saying //  
  
// Get that together come back and see me //  
  
Mai put the book down and let out a sigh. Joey looked up and raised an eyebrow. Mai quickly flashed a glare in Joey's direction. She was about to make a smart remark when Tristan interrupted her. "So Mai. didja find out the names of Cleopatra's children?"  
  
// Three days since the living room, //  
  
// I realized its all my fault, but couldn't tell you //  
  
// Yesterday you'd forgiven me //  
  
// But it'll still be two days till I say I'm sorry //  
  
Mai stopped glaring and gave Tristan a response. "She had one child with Caesar. Ptolemy XV Caesarion. and three with Marc Antony. Alexander Helios, Cleopatra Selene and Ptolemy Philadelphus." Mai scribbled a few notes down in her notebook.  
  
// Hold it now and watch the hoodwink //  
  
// As I make you stop, think //  
  
// You'll think you're looking at Aquaman //  
  
Mai shifted her eyes over towards Joey, who was still chewing on his pencil. Her eyes soften for a moment. Tristan caught this and was confused.  
  
// I summon fish to the dish, //  
  
// Although I like the Chalet Swiss //  
  
// I like the sushi //  
  
// Cause it's never touched a frying pan //  
  
Joey stopped chewing his pencil. He looked her way and raised his eyebrow again. Mai eyes hardened. "What is it you're s'posed to be doing?" Mai asked. Joey sat up strait and handed her his paper. Mai couldn't believe it. In a matter of minutes Joey had laid out Cleopatra's entire family tree.  
  
// Hot like wasabe when I bust rhymes //  
  
// Big like Leann Rimes //  
  
// Because I'm all about value //  
  
"I guess I owe you an apology for calling you a moron." Mai said. She blushed a little. Joey cocked his head to one side. "You alright, Mai?" Mai straitened herself and shot Joey a glare. "Of course I'm ok, you moron!"  
  
// Bert Kaempfert's got the mad hits //  
  
// You try to match wits //  
  
// You try to hold me but I bust through //  
  
Tristan could see it coming. He looked at Téa and motioned that they should probably leave. They got up and left the room. Yugi stayed behind, he wanted to at least prevent it.  
  
// Gonna make a break and take a fake //  
  
// I'd like a stinkin', achin' shake //  
  
// I like vanilla, Its the finest of the flavors //  
  
Tristan held out his hand.  
  
// Gotta see the show, //  
  
// Cause then you'll know //  
  
// The Vertigo is gonna grow //  
  
// Cause its so dangerous, //  
  
// You'll have to sign a waiver //  
  
"Four."  
  
// How can I help it if I think you're funny when you're mad //  
  
// Trying hard not to smile though I feel bad //  
  
"Three."  
  
// I'm the kind of guy who laughs at a funeral //  
  
// Can't understand what I mean? // // Well, you soon will //  
  
"Two."  
  
// I have a tendency to wear my mind on my sleeve //  
  
// I have a history of taking off my shirt // "One."  
  
// Its been one week since you looked at me //  
  
// Threw your arms in the air and said you're crazy //  
  
// Five days since you tackled me //  
  
// I've still got the rug burns on both my knees //  
  
// It's been three days since the afternoon //  
  
// You realized its not my fault not a moment too soon // // Yesterday you'd forgiven me //  
  
// And now I sit back and wait till you say you're sorry //  
  
Voices filled the room. Mai and Joey were lashing out at each other and Yugi was trying to make them stop. Téa plugged her ears and Tristan just shook his head. It was going to be a while before they stopped.  
  
// Chickity China the Chinese chicken //  
  
// You have a drumstick and your brain stops tickin' //  
  
Inside the room Yugi was trying his hardest. "Guys comon! This isn't going to solve anything!"  
  
// Watchin' X-Files with no lights on, //  
  
// Were dans la maison //  
  
// I hope the Smoking Mans in this one //  
  
"Listened Blondie, you better watch it!" "Talk about the pot calling the kettle black!" "UGH!"  
  
// Like Harrison Ford I'm getting Frantic //  
  
// Like Sting I'm Tantric //  
  
// Like Snickers, guaranteed to satisfy //  
  
"Go wag your tail puppy dog!" "I don't need to take this crap!" "You're not solving anything."  
  
// Like Kurosawa I make mad films //  
  
// Okay I don't make films //  
  
// But if I did they'd have a samurai //  
  
"Can't you take a hint? Leave me alone!" "You're the one that's bugging me!" "I don't have the patients for this right now."  
  
// Gonna get a set of better clubs //  
  
// Gonna find the kind with tiny nubs //  
  
// Just so my irons aren't always flying off the backswing //  
  
Duke walked up the stairs. Tristan shot a glare in his direction. "Sorry I'm late," Duke said, brushing his hair to the side. "Why does that not surprise me?" Tristan said, sarcastically. Duke snickered.  
  
// Gotta get in tune with Sailor Moon //  
  
// Cause that cartoon has got the boom anime babes //  
  
// That make me think the wrong thing //  
  
Duke heard the voices in the room. "Oh. did I miss a fight?" he asked.  
  
// How can I help it if I think you're funny when you're mad //  
  
// Trying hard not to smile though I feel bad //  
  
He peeked into the room. Mai was still throwing every insult at Joey she could think of. Joey was ready to kill someone. Yugi just gave up. He walked towards the door. "Oh. hello Duke"  
  
// I'm the kind of guy who laughs at a funeral //  
  
// Can't understand what I mean? //  
  
// You soon will //  
  
"Why are you being so defensive?" Joey blurted out. Mai's eyes widened. "For the past few weeks everything I say to you, you take as a threat!" Mai blushed. Joey got cheeky. "What? Do you like me or somethin'?"  
  
// I have a tendency to wear my mind on my sleeve //  
  
// I have a history of losing my shirt //  
  
"Face it Joey. I'm way out of your league!" Mai said, trying not to blow her cover. Joey put on a grin and twirled a piece of her hair. Her face turned even redder. "I'm right, aren't I?" he teased. He kissed her lightly on the cheek.  
  
// It's been one week since you looked at me //  
  
// Dropped your arms to your sides and said I'm sorry //  
  
Duke still had his head pocked through the doorway. He rolled his eyes.  
  
// Five days since I laughed at you and said //  
  
// You just did just what I thought you were gonna do //  
  
Mai sat there, at a loss for words. Joey got an evil grin on his face. He flicked her nose making her fall back.  
  
// Three days since the living room //  
  
// We realized were both to blame, but what could we do? //  
  
He crawled up beside her and leaned over her. Mai stared up into his eyes. A smirk was plastered over his face.  
  
// Yesterday you just smiled at me //  
  
// Cause it'll still be two days till we say were sorry //  
  
Duke turned away. "I think I'm gonna hurl."  
  
// It'll still be two days till we say were sorry //  
  
Yugi let out a big sigh. "So this is what it takes to get these guys to get along. oi."  
  
// It'll still be two days till we say were sorry //  
  
Téa smiled. "Maybe we should just leave them, I mean-," she realized was listening though. They were watching Joey and Mai. "-you pervs!"  
  
// Birchmount Stadium, home of the Robbie //  
  
Author's note: - -; sorry I didn't mean to make the guys so perverted. ^ ^; SEE? This is what happens when you have too much free time! 


End file.
